Outbreak
by crazylitowme
Summary: In sickness and in Health till death do us part… "Sasuke, this doesn't sound like you," *blink* "What?" "Imagining the best case scenario," *sigh* "Why not? I still think there's hope for the both of us." In a world full of ups and downs sometimes it's better to just give up. But as what they say…love never accepts a defeat. AU;based on the 1995 outbreak film.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Ghost Town**_

**A/N: First of this is based on the ****1995 American****medical****disaster film****directed by****Wolfgang Petersen****.**

**This is like my attempt to fight off my severe cases of 'lazy-to-write-itis' and 'writer's-block-ritis'…also a first of my attempt at a multi-chapter story but I promise to make things interesting and somewhat correct writing approach? Hehe..but I am VERY WELCOME TO CRITICISMS good or bad :D! **

**This chappie is for clockworks76 my awesomesauce reviewer for my original outbreak story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO…and the plot of this story coz the amazing credits go to MASASHI KISHIMOTO aaaaaand WOLFGANG PETERSEN AND CO!**

**DRUMROLL PLEASE…**

* * *

_July, 1989_

_Zaire, Motaba Valley Tea Country; 7 miles South from Otogakure; 8:00AM_

The place looks like a huge landmine.

Dead bodies laid in a chaotic manner whilst their comrades fought with their own sweat and blood for a small yet sincere piece of justice.

The smell of rotting corpses and blood is thick amidst the fear and dust caused by the raging war of Tea and Konoha armies against the invading Oto troupes.

However, in the midst of the horrible havoc lies a horrifying phenomenon much bigger than the war and any kind of war there is and has been.

People are suffering, children are dying. The whole scene looks like a typical war scenario of villagers but it's not. This war is far from who has the biggest and meanest explosives..no. This is a war of people in the brink of death; a war where little to none had ever survived. It's a survival of the fittest of sorts.

The once peaceful Motaba River Valley is now suffering from an epidemic deadlier than the ebola virus and anything humanity has ever seen or heard.

_Thump Thump_.

A tall dark form clad in the Konoha army uniform descended the C-17 Globemaster III but not before getting in a bio-safety suit; a yellow suit covering the whole body with only the face seen through the transparent plastic acting as a mask of sorts.

If it were any scenario, said wearer would have chuckled at how close to an elephant he looks, unfortunately that is not the case here. If seen closely he undeniably has white unruly hair and a black mask covering most of his face, but the most intriguing on his facial features was the unmistakable scar running across his left eye…surrounding his lone and mysterious red iris. This man is the Commander of the Konohagakure Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases (KAMRIID), General Hatake Kakashi.

"General!" said a skinny 50 year-old Tea country doctor whose clothes are mostly covered with blood. He was waving to the General with a grim face. Said General waved back with a smile of regret and approached the man.

"I am glad you came here. Our village is in dire need of help."

"We are going to help out as much as we can. Status."

"Men wounded in battle we can deal with. But this strange disease…" the sighed.

The group began walking towards the infirmary where living villagers are being treated. The walk there was terrible. They went through a path surrounded by decaying villagers and burnt human forms. It seems like the people of Motaba desperately tried to lessen the effect of the epidemic by getting rid of the corpse of fellow villagers.

"Thirty men dead yeaterday. Eighteen the day before. We need supplies, plasma, penicillin." He darted off.

"We'll get you what you need doctor-" General Hatake was cut off from his conversation with the good physician due to a sudden yank on his left gloved hand.

"Unngah..y-you're from K-konoha *cough* I-I'm from there too! O-onegai g-get me out from this shithole," pleaded an infected soldier. He has blood and puss gushing out of the welts littered on every visible part of his body- his face, his arms. Just looking at him makes the General weak on his knees, but of course he can't afford to show weakness now. Not in front of the people who looks up on him.

So he knelt beside the patient instead and muttered soothing words.

"Buddy that's what we're here for. We're gonna take you home."

Kakashi motioned for his subordinate, "But first we're gonna take a little blood sample alright?"

Heavy breathing.

"G-nngah, huh-hugkaaaah…I'm gonna die right?" the soldier asked, fear clouding his eyes.

Kakashi's brows creased. "No you're not gonna die," he told him gently.

But the soldier was restless.

"T-tell my girl I love her alright?"

"No I'm not gonna tell her, you're gonna tell her yourself, alright?" Kakashi added while his subordinate finished gathering blood samples from said patient.

The whole scene actually makes the Texas Chainsaw Massacre look like a tasty appetizer!

"This is what's left of our kind." The village medic broke the eerie silence and was on the verge of tears. Hatake looked around and saw his group of medics, clad in the same suit he was in, was already collecting samples of blood from other patients. They were gonna need everything there is here for testing and maybe even for the probable antidote.

The doctor led them once again to a burial site, or something since a tarp was covering a bunch of stuff whose sides are composed of different sizes of limbs.

"The soldiers inside are in the early stages of the disease. By tomorrow night they will look like this-"

The doctor pulled off the tarp to reveal the horrors that lies within the disease. So it is indeed a burial. Well if you can call a bunch of bodies pile messily inside a small box made of bamboo trees a burial then it's legit.

"Kami-sama."

To say Kakashi was flabbergasted was an understatement of the year. He was absolutely horrified!

"I-I'll authorize an immediate airdrop doctor."

After an hour or so of looking around the groaning and bloodied villagers, the medics got up, saluted him and walked back towards the aircraft. The General looked one last time to the village elder, said his goodbyes and followed suit.

"We will come back," were his last words to the village elder.

* * *

**_In the Laboratoy KAMRID, Fort Detrick, Red Base near 15miles South of Konohagakure 11:45 AM_**

_Cring cri_ng.

"General, Commander wants to speak to you," said a soldier.

Danzou looked weary but otherwise accepted the phone.

"What's your status General?" said a stern voice.

"It's not airborne Commander but it has 100% mortality rate. Kills every cell in your body for 3 days."

There was a long pause before a tired sigh of regret was heard from the other line.

"This is what I feared the most. Contact Sandman ASAP and initiate the bombing in 08 hundred hours-"

"But Commander shouldn't we-"

"Get the plane Kakashi! Repeat this to no one. This is for the greater good. Understood?!"

With a heavy heart and a crying soul, the General solemnly agreed.

The next day, the village of Motaba was no more. The only proof that there has been a brute battle of death- whether in the hands of the disease or gun are the animals who bore witness to everything; particularly a specie of monkeys with the black and white fur.

But either way one looks at it, a new and lethal virus is now in the hands of the Konohagakure soldiers.

**R&R :D**


	2. The Circumstances

**CHAPTER 2**

_Present Day_

_Konohagakure Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases (KAMRIID)_

_Ft. Detrick, Maryland, _Red Base near 15miles South of Konohagakure 11:45 AM

* * *

The front lobby of the building is decorated with expensive marble stones and paintings of every kind. The ceilings are adorned with huge shining chandeliers, giving a soft and beautiful glow to the whole place.

The faint chatters of every personnel echo throughout the building amidst everyone's clicking of heels.

If you will base it on the front part of the structure, it looks more like the innocent façade of the office of a Mayor rather than a facility which houses the most deadly and horrifying viruses known to mankind.

However, if you wandered through the deepest parts of the place you will be astounded at how advanced they are with the gadgets and apparatuses needed for handling and experimenting with the most lethal viruses. Actually, only authorized personnel are allowed to enter the premises- especially that of the laboratories.

Before you will be able to see the building's twenty or so laboratories you will first pass through a guard watching over a vault like door with a huge 'VIROLOGY SECTION RESTRICTED ACCESS' posted across it wherein you will enter your special combination of keys (every personnel has a different set to provide a very protected and clandestine operation) in order to get inside a short hallway that will lead you to the different laboratories.

The first room is labeled as the Biosafety Level 1 and is a Minimal biohazard which studies low risk infectious agents like the pneumococcus and the salmonella. The staff here is only required of masks and scrub suits.

The next corridor houses the Biosafety Level 2 or the Moderate Biohazard which houses infectious agents like the Hepatitis, Lyme disease and influenza. The staff here wears a specialized mask and goggles partnered with lab gowns and gloves.

The laboratory adjacent to it is the Biosafety Level 3 or the High Biohazard which houses infectious agents like the Anthrax, Typhus and the H.I.V. The staff here needs to have multiple injections to protect them from acquiring said viruses and are also required to wear a white body suit and specialized gas masks.

The first laboratories may sound very horrible and unsafe to work in, but the most fearsome of laboratories are found inside the level 4 Biocontainment section where handprints are needed to acquire passage. Only the best of the best are allowed to enter and work inside.

The place is huge. All the staff there are wearing white body suits and oxygen masks which covers the whole face. However, that is only on the first floor of the place. The second floor however contains a vaulted laboratory which needs yet another set of combination keys in order to be allowed passage.

This laboratory is an extreme biohazard and stores the infectious agents like the ebola, lassa, and hanta viruses. Everyone is obliged to wear a blue body suit connected to an oxygen tube located on the ceiling to allow the easy movement of the attending virologists. Duct tape is also very much a lifesaver here for it is added to the top of the gloves to ensure a tight seal of the suit and to prevent even a tiny amount of air from the lab to enter or touch your body. Yes, even the air in that particular lab is very lethal. Highly virulent; no known cures or vaccines when this plays with the body.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Konohagakure, Uchiha Compound._

A strong voice echoes throughout the halls of the Uchiha Main Mansion, indicating that the person is currently having a fit and is in the process of scolding someone.

The voice can be traced inside the downstairs bathroom where a twenty-eight year old man is currently glaring at two St. Bernard dogs bathed in soap and are wetting the whole place with their continuous wobbling.

"Oh come on now, it's almost over!" he yelled at the two.

_Cring Cring_

Said man reached for his phone and pressed answer while cleaning the other dog of soap.

The hand holding the phone leads to a well-sculpted arm and the whole body as well. The man has a very aristocratic façade and is well-known to be a heartbreaker to many. He has a gravity defying raven hair and a set of the deepest and most beautiful onyx eyes- which his mother says is the only thing that reveals his real emotions. This man is none other than Uchiha Sasuke, or should I say Col. Uchiha Sasuke, top virologist and investigator of the KAMRIID and the Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) based on Sunagakure.

"Hello, Uchi—Lewis! Be a good boy now, oh you're such a good boy." He finished while continuously rubbing the furs of his St. Bernard situated inside the tub.

"Sasuke are you there?" a familiar voice on the other line asked.

Sasuke's wandering hands stilled, curiosity piqued at why the caller is trying to reach him. He was paralyzed for brief moment wondering.

"Answer me if you're there. We got a situation in Zaire, it doesn't look good at all." The voice finished.

Hurriedly Sasuke dumped the water inside a blender (he's a man) on Lewis, shook his hands clean of soap and ordered his dogs to stay before exiting the bathroom to can have a decent conversation in the lobby overlooking his yard.

But before he could answer his phone his two dogs came barreling to the lobby beside him.

He muttered incoherent curses and glared at them before truly answering his phone.

"Hey Kakashi what's up?" The man on the other end sighed.

"Looks like we have a level 4 Sasuke," immediately said man's face looked grim.

"How many dead?"

"Don't know, there aren't any numbers yet."

"What do you think it is?" Sasuke asked, curiosity piqued.

"Too early to say, the Five Great Nations Health Organization is preparing a team, but I want you there first. I'm taking you off Hanta and flying you to Zaire," Kakashi answered him with a saddened voice.

"Okay let me get my team together and I'll get back to you." Then being the ever-so-polite man he hung up on his boss.

He immediately glared at his to St. Bernards who retreated to his white couch wetting and dirtying it in the process.

""I can't believe this. You're wet right?"

The dogs whined at him looking up with sad puppy eyes.

"You guys are wet- that's not working on me. So which one disobeyed me first? Lewis it was you wasn't it?" at this the dogs bowed their heads and whined some more.

" You guys are busted. You look very guilty,"

A chuckle from behind broke him out of his mother hen-ish mode. He glared some more, he knew that chuckle.

"Outo-outo I can't believe that I still CAN'T believe you are talking to your dogs. What, imouto not talking to you got you pissed and made you psycho?"

Sasuke turned around and gave his big brother the finger at which the latter imitated a mortified look.

"Itachi-nii I swear one of this days you'll have Outo-san and Okaa-san crying on your deathbed because you have been killed by the most lethal virus known to earth and will be suspiciously lying on you-"

"Sasu-chan!" a loud yet serene voice interrupted Sasuke's rather horrifying plan for is brother's murder, Itachi looked victorious, Sasuke on the other hand looked alarmed at the sudden intruder's presence.

"Okaa-san"

"Ohayo Okaa-san!"

"Hn, I cannot believe you two are fighting again! Sasu-chan I expected you to behave yourself and only allowed you to work at your father's old virus organization because you promised NEVER EVER to use them on your brother in case you're mad-"

"But OKAA-SAN!"

"No buts Sasu-chan! You behave now, Ita-kun stop messing with your brother and help your Otou-san get our bags inside the limo."

The two brothers looked rather defeated, and had their shoulders slumped forward thus bowing to their mother's superiority. Uchiha Mikoto, their okaa-san smiled smugly before walking towards her sons and giving them each a hug. She looks very regal with her long black black hair in a very elegant up do and clad in a royal blue kimono, thus making her aristocratic features stand out more.

"Now you boys behave and don't stay up too late with me and your father in Italy ne?"

"MOTHER!" they yelled instantly, Mikoto laughed.

"Hn, that only counts for Itachi since I've been called by Kakashi to check some disease out in Zaire," Sasuke told his mother matter-of-factly and motioned upstairs to get ready.

"Well you be careful Sasu-chan! And please don't bring home a flu like the last time," Mikoto told him.

"Yeah the last time you infected my son!" Itachi said, "and it's Itachi-_nii_," he added.

"Whatever, that was a one-time thing I swear! Anyways I really need to go now, I still have to give Sakura the dogs so she can watch them for a while."

At this mention of the girl's name the two people's ear perked up.

"Oooh! You're going to see Saku—chan at last!" Mikoto said looking very happy.

"At last outo-outo I miss my imouto bring her back home will ya! Her nephew already misses her!"

Sasuke stiffened, "You guys know it can never be like that again." He finished before heading towards his room, putting a thick tension at the once bubbly atmosphere.

The two remaining occupants in the room sighed gloomily.

"*sigh* I wish those two would patch everything up again. I want my other daughter-in-law back," Mikoto said.

Itachi went to his mother and put his arms around her shoulders, "we all do Okaa-san. Let's trust outo-outo would finally get that annoying stick off his ass," he earned a pinch at his ear.

"OKAA-SAN!"

* * *

_An hour later…_

_Phase 3, Lot 4, block 6, Orchids Avenue._

Sasuke shut his door to his Maserati and proceeded to open the passenger's seat to let his dogs out, (LOL song!) .

"Come on Lewis, Harry Come on!"

The dogs ran down the car barking enthusiastically at the door. Sasuke went after them and then picked up the morning newspaper at the yard and pushed them aside to knock.

The door opened.

"How are you doing?" He hurriedly greeted the woman. Said woman with pink hair and petite form was surprised at the sudden interruption to her morning routines. Her emerald eyes were blinking rapidly in a dazed state.

This here is Haruno Sakura aka the previous Uchiha Sakura. Yes. She and Sasuke were once a happily married couple. But things turned to worse, their relationship was put to test and they became weak.

Unable to say anything Sakura just shook her head and knelt down to pet the dogs.

"Hey boys, hey how you doing?" She cooed.

"How you doing guys?" She smiled and hugged and kissed both dogs.

"Hey Lewis, Hi Harry! Ooh! You miss me?" She cuddled them while they continued to lick her.

Sasuke smirked.

Oblivious to this the woman laughed at theyr-err- her dogs too. "Who wants breakfast?" At the mention of meal time both dogs ran up to her familiar kitchen thus making her look up at the person in front of her.

Sasuke smirked, she stared, breathless due to playing with the dogs.

"Your paper," Sasuke broke the awkward silence and offered her her morning paper. She snatched her paper from his hands abruptly, her eyes losing the ghost of her smile in them.

"You here to get your stuff?"

Yes again, the house Sakura was staying in or rather mansion was once their- the both of them husband and wife- family home, when things went downhill and their divorce still in process they agreed that Sakura keep the house for now since she doesn't have any relatives in Konohagakure-because she's from Sunagakure- while Sasuke, who is a descendant of one of the founding fathers of Konohagakure stays at his family's mansion for the time being.

Sakura didn't wait for him to answer and instead went to the kitchen to feed the dogs.

"Bagels? Who wants some bagels?" She asked, directing her question to the dogs.

While she was busying herself with making breakfast for Lewis and Harry Sasuke was hit with nostalgia he moment he entered the living room.

**_Flashback_**

_Him and Her in their wedding attires laughing and kissing in front of the fire place on their sofa._

_Him and Her sharing their most intimate of moments in their upstairs bedroom._

_Him and Her facing each other, just savoring the feeling of having someone there who loves you while they control their breathing. Their kitchen all covered in flour due to a very ridiculous food fight._

_Him and Her. _

_Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke._

_The two that became one. _

_They were so in love and so sure of themselves…but fate loves to fool with them._

_That night just HAD to happen. The night when-_

BOOM!

**_End of Flashback_**

Sasuke was awaken from his reverie when a sudden noise was heard in the kitchen followed by a loud LEWIS! You are not supposed to eat ON the table!

Sasuke chuckled. Same old Sakura.

Sasuke joined them in the kitchen, wondering why he let someone like her get away from him. But he ignored the thought. Anyway the damage has been done; it's too late to fix them now.

Or is it?

"Saks, I've got to go away."

Sakura turned pale and looked at him finally. She always got nervous whenever Sasuke said those words because she knows that meant Kakashi summoned him. And when you summon a top virologist it means a top notcher killing virus is on friendly terms again with people, and that friendship NEVER turns out good. Sakura loved him, _still_ loves him, after all they were in a relationship since their high school's junior year and had been her husband well is still her husband in the eyes of the law (that is until the jury gives them a letter telling them they are not anymore, as I've said their papers are still in process.) for about five years so it's natural that she reacts that's way.

Sakura's brows creased and she bit her lower lip- a clear indication of anxiety and fear, a look which Sasuke immediately recognized but ignored to voice it out.

'_I'm not supposed to feel this way for him'_ Sakura thought.

"Where?" she asked rather brokenly, Sasuke regarded her with a soft look that says it's gonna be okay.

"Zaire, they think there's cases of hemorrhagic fever there," Sakura looked grim.

"Is Naruto going?" she asked instead to hide her fear.

'_tsk, as if I can hide anything from Sasuke'_ she thought, teasing herself.

"Aa,"

"And Kiba, Neji, the whole crew."

At this Sakura's fear lessened considerably.

"Most of it at least." Sasuke added, making Sakura's fear return. But she put two and two together and managed to figure out the puzzle that is Sasuke. She looked mildly irritated. _Mildly._

"So you want me to take the dogs?"

"It'll just be four days" Sasuke replied exasperatedly.

"Okay, *sigh* but I'm going to Suna at Friday. If you're late, the dogs go too."

Sasuke thanked the heavens for Sakura's rather good mood today.

"Fair enough."

"What are you gonna be doing at CDC?" sasuke added, changing the subject and making the silent awkwardness about to follow less awkward; if that was possible for these two.

"Working BL4" Sakura replied with a smirk directed to him. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Same as you." she finished.

Sasuke was very surprised! He blanked at out for a second processing what his soon to be ex-wife was telling him.

"M-My job." He said looking forlorn, at this Sakura's smile widened mockingly.

"Well, I'd like to think of it as MY job now. I won't even have the annoying Elders breathing on my neck."

Sasuke, in a lame attempt of ignoring her and his hurt ego, took a mug sitting on top of a box and tapped on it continuously.

"This is my mug."

"Take it," she said with an edge to her voice.

"And the rest of your stuff is in the boxes in there," she added pointing to the pile of boxes near the bar.

Sasuke looked lost, still wondering if all this stuff is true. Sakura is really leaving him.

So he took a step and looked at the box on top. He glared. To say that he was mad was an understatement. He was furious. He was livid.

"uh, I can hang on to it till you come back or…whatever" Sakura said when she noticed him glaring at the contents.

Sasuke took the stuff at the top of the opened box, it was every picture of them together. At the par, their forst date, dances, at work. He glared some more.

Sakura saw him look through their pictures and saw him glare. She could just imagine her mother-in-law lecture Sasuke.

'_Sasu-chan if you glare some more you will have wrinkles at a very early stage of your life. And that is very unbecoming of a gentleman.' At which a whine of MOOOOOOM will ensue, courtesy of Sasuke or course._

She was broken out of her stupor with Sasuke's voice.

"You know that you're basically giving me of all our pictures together."

Sakura gulped, she knew that tone of voice. Oh and now his glare is directed at her.

"yeah," she strengthened her resolve and looked at him in the eyes, glare or no glare.

"You can keep them." She added. She will not back down now.

Sasuke turned to the pictures and threw it messily in the box, not caring the slightest if he's scattering some of the pieces or not.

"You keep them."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked sideways, "I don't want them Sasuke."

"Well I don't want them too Sakura!" Sasuke replied curtly while walking towards the front door; suddenly very eager to get out of the house.

"Thursday," she yelled, a last attempt to change the touchy subject.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I'll clear some things up for you guys. **

**Sasuke and Sakura had been in a relationship since their junior year in high school and continued on until they finally tied the knot. **

**I'm making their divorce papers rather slow in the process area so technically speaking they are STILL husband and wife, but theire friends and co-workers are respecting them both and considering their marriage as no more thus the term 'ex-wife and ex-husband' in the later chapters.**

**Again this plot os from the film outbreak way way back in 1995…gonna repeat this again and again to avoid plagiarism or whatnot issues. Btw I'm adding my sasusaku stuff in here to make the story more diverse or whatever, xD**

**THIS IS A SASUSAKU FIC**

**R&R :D**


End file.
